


Lush life

by Sky123



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky123/pseuds/Sky123
Summary: Asami and Akihito meet each other differently.I actually wanted to make this a sad story but I couldn't do it^_^.





	Lush life

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? I thought of a few continuation but I don't really know whether I should do it. And I'm sorry it's short:( , I tried my best :) hope you enjoy^_^

Asami walked out of his house angrily, "well his ex-house actually", he thought. Asami's father was a successful businessman who wanted Asami to get married for a business deal.

"I'm only 18, why can't I get to choose my life." Asami said to himself. 

"Ooof!" "Ouch you bastard watch where you are going!" A random stranger yelled at him.

Asami turned to the stranger and was prepared to give him a piece of his mind when he saw the most enticing eyes looking at him angrily. The stranger wore a high school uniform that was crumpled and dirty.

"What are you looking at you bastard?" The stranger yelled again.

"Wow he is so interesting, I must have him." Asami thought. 

"My name is Asami Ryuichi and what's yours?" Asami said in his most sexiest voice, he was sure he was going to get this person in his bed, after all, everyone would go on their knees just to have a chance to be with him.

"I don't give a fuck who you are and I most certainly won't tell you my name you dickhead!" The stranger said.

"Interesting, he didn't fall for me like everyone does." Asami thought.

Just as Asami was about to say something, the stranger pointed the middle finger at him and took off into the streets. 

"Very interesting indeed," Asami said unfazed by the action.

Asami looked into the ground and saw a card on the ground.

" What is this?" Asami wondered.

He turned the card over and saw the face he saw just now with a scowl on his face plastered onto the right hand side of the card. He moved his eyes towards the name section.

"Takaba Akihito, what an interesting name." Asami said. 

"Looks like we are going to meet soon, Takaba Akihito."

~Akihito pov~

"What the fuck? I got dumped again and the reason this time is because I didn't pay for the lunch ? " 

I stood at the front of a restaurant trying to keep myself from punching someone.  
I took out my phone from the pocket and dialed for Kou. A cheesy song immediately played and after a few seconds, you picked up the phone.

"Dude, I got dumped again and this time it's because I didn't pay for the lunch?" I ranted.

"That's great! That bitch didn't deserve you, she was kissing a guy last week when we saw her in a night club, she was a fucking bitch dude." Kou cheered.

"What the fuck, why didn't you tell me man, I thought you were my friend?"

"We figured we should let you find out by yourself, you wouldn't have believe us anyways." Kou replied.

"Wait what, "We"?! Who else knew about this shit?" 

"Um Takato?" Kou confessed.

I ended the call angrily and threw my phone onto the ground.

"Great! This is so fucking great! Everyone knew about her cheating except for me. Wooow such great fucking friends I have!" I shouted.

I walked towards the bus stop when  
"Ooof!" "Ouch you bastard watch where you are going!" I shouted.

I turned to the person and saw the most handsome looking guy looking at me.

After a minute, I noticed him looking at me and yelled "What are you looking at you bastard?"

" What the fuck? Why is this guy looking at me like that?" I thought.


End file.
